Playing House
by ikhny-allecto
Summary: Ai x Okiya...not sure how to summarize this but it's just Akai missing Akemi and thinking what ifs


**Disclaimer** : Detective Conan and it's respective characters are owned by Gosho Aoyama-sensei.

Additional note: I'm also sorry to those reading "Tainted." Chapter 2 remains unfinished until now. I'm currently obsessed with Detective Conan and just really needs to get some ideas off my mind while preparing for a major licensure exam. m(_ _)m

-oOo-

The sound of laughing children penetrated the Kudo library which was being used by Subaru Okiya as his temporary office. Pulling his mind away from one of Kudo Yusaku's mystery novel. He closed the book after marking the page he was reading and went to the nearest window that would show him the source of the cheery voices.

In Professor Agasa's backyard the Detective Boys were playing in a kiddy pool while the professor was relaxing in a reclining chair. His gaze easily found the brown haired girl that his life now revolves on. She looked like a true seven year old little girl just innocently playing and having fun with other children. It made him smile.

He next noticed the weather. It was sunny with only a few fluffy clouds floating in the blue sky. A perfect day to play in the water.

It felt a bit odd to spend most of his time cooped up in the house. Albeit performing familiar tasks in spying such as wire tapping, hacking, and pretending to be someone else while simultaneously gathering information. He had always been a field agent, performing most of his duties outside of an office.

It felt almost relaxing. Being technically no longer an FBI agent since he has been officially declared as dead he has all the time in the world to do whatever he wants. He does not have to do multiple assignments and the higher ups can no longer order him around. Although he did act independently even during his active service, it was less annoying now that no one was giving him orders.

Almost. He frowned. The Black Organization still exists and Miyano Shiho's life is still in danger. And he is living a life of pretense for the moment. He can't even speak with his imouto even though she was studying in a nearby high school.

A high pitched squeal disturbed his musings and pulled his eyes back to the children. A water gun fight has started.

A thought unbidden came to him. Akemi and a little girl playing in the backyard of a simple house while he fondly watched them from the veranda. He knew that it was now an impossible dream but he let his mind wander in that direction.

What if Akemi didn't die? What if her family was never involved with the Black Organization? What if they could have been a normal couple? What if they had gotten married and had a child, a daughter? What would she look like? Would she look like Akemi or would she take after him? Would she have features of both of her parents? Akemi's eyes with his wavy hair, perhaps? Would she look like her aunt?

At the thought of Akemi's imouto he once again focused his attention on Haibara Ai. She was loudly laughing after she was able to hit Conan straight in the face that left the latter spluttering. She squealed before running away as Conan prepared his counter attack.

Would she smile and laugh like that?

He smiled bitterly. There was no use in thinking about a future that will never be.

Deciding that the children were in no immediate danger and he could monitor them through the planted bugs in Professor Agasa's house he looked away from the window. He could use some practice on his Jeet Kune Do. He does have to remain physically fit and all those sitting down and drinking bourbon is not good especially for his waistline.

-oOo-

Later that night Subaru Okiya found himself once again helping Professor Agasa and Ai-chan preparing dinner after the rest of the Detective Boys had gone home. It was happening more frequently this past few weeks.

He was glad that Ai-chan had finally warmed up to him and no longer shivered in fright from him.

Tonight they were making a typical japanese meal. He was tasked to fry some prawns while Ai-chan made miso soup while using a chair to reach the counter and Professor Agasa prepared the side dish salad.

It was such a domestic scene that Okiya can easily imagine himself preparing food for his family while Ai-chan helped her papa and grandpa prepare dinner. It was during these times that he felt like he was playing house. It was a short respite from his problems. During this little bubble of time in Professor Agasa's house there was no Black Organization, no danger of imminent death and just a family bonding at the end of the day.

The sense of normalcy felt wonderful.

Dinner was a relaxing affair. Only mundane things were discussed on the table. Mostly with Ai-chan and Professor Agasa discussing today's activity with the rest of the Detective Boys. Clearly Ai-chan had enjoyed playing in the kiddy pool and with the water gun. Okiya occasionally teasing the girl.

The washing of dishes that night was Ai-chan's turn but since Okiya also helped create some mess in the kitchen he insisted on helping. It also didn't hurt to stretch the time spent within that little bubble of normal family life.

They worked quietly. The atmosphere was relaxing and the silence not stifling.

"Subaru-san," the little girl wiping the washed dishes started addressing him. Once again she was standing on a chair.

"Hmm...Yes princess?"

"You looked weird tonight."

Okiya slightly turned to the girl while tilting his head to the side a bit. "Weird."

Ai nodded. "It's usually hard to read you. Most of the time it's like looking at a mask. It's freaky."

Okiya sweat dropped. "Hahaha..."

"But tonight you looked happy with a tinge of wistfulness. It looked sincere. Why is that?"

Okiya stopped scrubbing one of the plates and contemplated what to tell the girl. "I am happy. It felt like having something I will never have."

Ever the curious one Ai continued to question him. "What is that?"

Okiya continued scrubbing while having a far away look. "A family."

Ai continued to stare at him silently asking him to elaborate.

He sighed. "My girlfriend died this year. Sometimes I think what if I was able to protect her, got married, and have a kid together."

Ai blinked. "I'm guessing I'm your imaginary kid with your girlfriend."

"Is that alright?" He stopped scrubbing but continued to stare at the sink.

He heard the clinking of a plate being carefully laid down and felt a tug. Once again he turned to look at the girl but she kept tugging his sleeve until he was forced to awkwardly bend to the girls level with his hands dripping with soap suds on his side. To his surprise two little arms encircled his neck and further pulled him. Ai-chan was hugging him.

"I've never met my otou-san." She whispered.

Shock. Relief. Happiness. Those were the successive emotions he felt after Ai-chan's statement. He felt like crying but reigned it in. Perhaps it would not be good for his disguise. He can't really remember at the moment the do's and don'ts of wearing a mask.

Okiya didn't know how long they stayed like that. With him awkwardly bending down and hugging Ai-chan, taking care not to get the latter wet with his still wet and soapy hands. And Ai-chan standing on her tippy-toes and hugging his neck.

He was thankful. Even for a little while he could imagine holding his and Akemi's daughter and perhaps for Ai-chan to imagine holding her father.

It was comforting.

Slowly they let go of each other and quietly finished their respective tasks of washing and drying the dishes.

After setting aside last of the clean plates and other cutlery. Subaru turned to Ai-chan. "Princess? May I ask you a question?"

"Hmm...you already did."

"Would you like me to prepare your school bento?"

Ai-chan blinked then stared while Okiya maintained his squinty eyed smile. "For a knight you awfully have a lot of free time on your hands."

"Hahaha."

"Do whatever you want. Oyasumi Subaru-san." Ai-chan started walking away.

"Oyasumi hime-sama."

-End-


End file.
